


Dark Chocolate

by God0fMischief



Series: Sex Dreams [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A Nice Lil Massage, F/M, Michonne would never really screw him, Smut Hallucination, The Governor Needs to Get a Grip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God0fMischief/pseuds/God0fMischief
Summary: Abruptly awoken from a nap, the Governor hallucinates that Andrea is Michonne during a massage.





	Dark Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim and I hope you like this one as much as the others in this series!

The Governor awoke with a start to knocking on his apartment door. He sat up and immediately felt disoriented as his head began to swim. He tried recalling what he had dreamed about but nothing would come to mind.

“Hol- hold on!” he called with his voice cracking. The knocking continued as he stood up to answer the door. “Just a second!”

When he opened the door, he nearly rolled his good eye when he saw Andrea smiling up at him. “Philip!” she exclaimed. “Are you free?”

He nodded his head and stepped aside to let her in. “Is something wrong?” he asked her quizzically. A large part of him was hoping this wasn’t a visit of pleasantries and conversation. He didn’t like being around Andrea unless he needed something from her. She was too…too naive for her own good or his entertainment.

“No!” was the reply. Just his luck. “No, I was just stopping by to see how you were doing. Merle said you’ve been really busy these last few days and I thought I’d check on you and hang out.” Andrea stared up at his face with a look of worry. “Is something wrong? You don’t look too good.”

“Unfortunately you’re right. I’m…Just tired.” 

“Well sit down and I’ll give you a massage!” she ushered him to sit down in a chair near the edge of his bed. Immediately she began kneading his neck and shoulders, searching for tension and knots with her fingers through his shirt. He took a deep breath and tried relaxing as she worked her magic over him. It’d been a long time since he’d had a massage and he had no complaints, even if it was Andrea.

“Boy that feels good,” he practically moaned out as worked her fingers down to his upper chest. Andrea giggled and murmured into his ear that she was glad he was enjoying himself.

The Governor closed his eyes and began feeling warm sensations all throughout his body. Her fingers kneaded their way back up his neck, and settled near his temples and eyes.

“Philip?” a voice called. “Philip, you’ll tell me if I’m hurting you, right?”

“Yes, I wi- Wait a second!” He darted up from his chair and turned around to see not Andrea, but Michonne looking at him more than a little astonished.

“Is something wrong?” she asked him through her confusion. Part of him didn’t know how to answer. The other part of him realized the warmth coursing through him earlier was focused on one area now and it threw him off. The woman in front of him seemed to notice this as well and smirked. She moved towards him slowly without uttering a word and wrapped her arms around his neck. Philip sucked in a breath as he peered into her eyes and felt he grinding against him. Michonne was whispering things to him that he couldn’t hear through the blood pounding in his ears. He was frozen; unsure of what was happening or how to react, though his body had some ideas.

Michonne unbuttoned his shirt and stood up on her tiptoes to reach his lips. He leaned into the her body and the kiss as his erection got even harder than before. His eyes shut tighter as their tongues intertwined with one another and Philip was almost sure she was going to send him over on that alone. Her hands began exploring first his back, then his chest, and, finally, the crotch of his pants. A moan escaped him and he couldn’t help but press into her hands even harder.

He reached underneath her dress and pushed her panties aside to rub his fingers against her in a slow, teasing manner. With one hand, his fingers rubbed around her in slow patterns while he used the other to grab her by her hair and bend her head back to kiss her neck. As his tongue laid a warm, slow, and wet trail leading from the base to her jaw line, he felt her shiver under his touch.

“Philip..”

He looked into her eyes and balked as bewilderment set in. In under a second reality set in and his hallucination was shattered; brown locs had turned into blond hair, smooth dark skin was turned pale, and deep brown eyes were blue. He slowly breathed in and out in an effort to keep it together and figure out what to do next.

“Philip…Is..Is something wrong?” Andrea asked him, measuring her words slowly. “Did I hurt you?"

“No, no…I’m just…” he paused to think of a lie. “I’m just nervous. You make me nervous.”

Andrea smiled at him and caressed his face. “There’s no reason to be nervous! Let’s continue where we left off, shall we?” She led him by the hand over to his bed and sat down on the edge, almost eye level with his crotch. She undid the belt buckle and rolled down the zipper on his pants before looking up at him with big eyes.

For the second time that day, Philip did a double-take at the brown eyes peering up at him, but this time he didn’t hesitate. He pushed Michonne down on the bed and moved his hands between her legs.

“Yes,” he said smugly, “Let’s continue where we left off.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompt ideas you think I could/should use for this Philip Blake/Michonne series, share them because I need the help, haha! Anyway, I hope you did enjoy this and I will more than likely write more in the future.


End file.
